Amando a tu fantasma
by aaron2pm
Summary: Edison Castile (Eddie) tiene un inesperado encuentro con Mason, su mejor amigo, que a pesar de ser jodidamente apuesto… Es un fantasma. Mason aparece no solo físicamente sino también se cuela en sus sueños. El novicio empezará a llegar al borde de la desesperación cuando por fin logré tolerar a Mason. Poco a poco Eddie va descubriendo que Mason es y fue algo más que su mejor amigo.
1. Capitulo 1: Un encuentro inesperado

─Es una lástima que muriera, realmente era guapo─ escuchó Eddie mencionar a unas moroi mientras caminaba hacia los dormitorios. Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde aquél trágico encuentro que llevó a la muerte a su amigo, lo extrañaba, habían estado juntos desde pequeños y ahora ya no estaba a su lado, se sentía como si hubiera perdido una parte de su vida. Y así era, Mason era alguien muy importante en la vida de Eddie.

Recostado sobre la cama, el chico de ojos color avellana, miraba caer la pelota que anteriormente había lanzado al aire, sus pensamientos lo transportaron al pasado.

Como en muchas otras ocasiones se encontraba en Spokane, sentado sobre una silla en el medio en un frío y húmedo lugar, se sentía débil y apenas podía ver con claridad. Veía a la proximidad a un hombre alto y viejo, le pareció que su cabeza se movía y sintió algo parecido a un piquete sobre su cuello… La pelota cayó golpeándolo en la frente con brutalidad.

─Vaya que eres astuto Castile. ─ Dijo con ironía en su voz, se sentó sobre la cama sobando la frente para que no le saliera un chichón o un moretón. ─Mason estaría vivo ahora de no haber estado yo drogado. ─

Cada noche Eddie se reprochaba por la muerte de su amigo, no lo demostraba estando con sus amigos pero se sentía culpable y lloraba a ríos cada que el recuerdo o la mención de Mason Ashford se hacía presente.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, el rubio secó sus mejillas en un bostezo y se dirigió a la entrada de la habitación, estaba por llegar cuando la puerta nuevamente sonó, Edison abrió la puerta, no podía creer lo que veía, ─ ¡Hey Castile! ¿Por qué no abrías, estabas con una chica? ─ El chico de cabello rojizo se abrió paso hacia la habitación con un gesto serio rebuscando por el armario, no había nada.

─ ¿Qué hacías, eh? ─ Eddie no lo podía creer, aquél chico parecía Mason pero no lo era, él estaba muerto. ─Te dejé sin palabras─ dijo Mason sonriendo ladino ─lo cierto es que no era de esperar menos, con mi aspecto cualquiera lo quedaría, no eres el primer hombre en quedar atónito al verme. ─

Eddie apretó los ojos contra sus puños fuertemente, al volver a tener sus ojos despejados Mason ya no estaba ahí, el de ojos avellana suspiró aliviado.

Sobre su cintura sintió un par de brazos rodearlo y el fino mentón recargarse sobre su hombro. ─ ¿No te alegras de verme? ─ El frío aliento y la suavidad de la voz que escuchaba en su oído hizo a Edison estremecerse y sentir su corazón palpitar con fuerza, ─yo me alegro de verte, ¿por qué tú no? ─ Volvió a decir el oji-azul dejando en el aire una sombra de tristeza. Eddie no supo que contestar, se quedó callado, estupefacto y absorto de lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento. ─Tu silencio dice mucho. ─


	2. Capitulo 2: Ese no soy yo

¿Qué se supone que dijera? Eddie ya no era ese tipo de persona que bromeaba por todo, que iba alegre todo el tiempo y que jugaba con sus compañeros a ser una pareja. Eso, sumado a como su cuerpo reaccionaba por el repentino abrazo del supuesto Mason hacía las cosas confusas y extrañas.

El rubio quitó las manos de su amigo con fuerza pero en ese instante éstas nuevamente lo rodearon por la cintura. Edison se sentía avergonzado y eso lo reflejaba en sus mejillas; que se encontraban chapeadas con intensidad. ─Vamos Eddie, no te pongas indiferente ahora. Sé que me quieres y que me corresponderás. ─ Eddie no entendía a lo que se refería Mason ¿corresponderte qué? dijo en su mente.

Tal y como si su pensamiento fuera leído Eddie sintió como era girado, ahora se encontraba de frente al pelirrojo, tragó saliva al ver a Mason acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el momento en que sus labios chocaran pero nunca pasó.

Despertó mirando el techo gris de la habitación que tenía en el instituto, estaba agitado, sus rostro se sentía en llamas y en su pantalón de la pijama se sentía un pequeño bulto. ─ ¡Mierda! ─ exclamó frustrado y furioso, estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo… Con su mejor amigo.

Al día siguiente era domingo, el descanso de los novicios de las prácticas de campo. Lissa había invitado a Eddie a salir los cinco a una especie de picnic.

El novicio estaba preparándose para salir, lo único que le faltaba era escoger una camisa que luciera bien. Parado frente al espejo del armario, con el dorso desnudo, Eddie comenzó a subir una mano definiendo cada músculo en su abdomen no pudo evitar imaginarse que quién lo tocaba era Mason y no el mismo.

Siguió subiendo por todo su dorso hasta llegar a la zona de los pectorales mayores, se detuvo en seco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos y mucho menos ligados a su amigo. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama; clavando los codos en las rodillas y apoyando la cabeza en las palmas de la mano ─ Eres un idiota, no puedes tener pensamientos eróticos con tu mejor amigo. Tú eres "normalito". ─ Se repetía el rubio, mirando como la erección en su pantalón se relajaba. ─ Lo de anoche no pasó, fue un sucio juego mental de Adrián. ─ Trataba de convencerse de que esa era la verdad.

Salió del edificio corriendo pues se hacía tarde. Al pasar por uno de los edificios del instituto le pareció ver a Mason sonriéndole desde la venta Loco, estoy loco pensaba Eddie.

El día terminó, la noche llegó y el novicio se preparó para retomar las prácticas de campo. Eddie estaba instalado en el cuarto de Lissa, las luces estaban apagadas no había nada más en el cuarto que la moroi y él; de nuevo sintió su presencia. Mason estaba ahí observándolo sonriente como siempre.


	3. Capitulo 3: Sal de mi vida

Distraer su mente sería bueno, de esa forma dejaría de alucinar y lo que fuera que veía desaparecería. Los seis días obligatorios de prácticas de campo recién empezaban y Eddie comenzaba ya a volverse loco.

Donde quiera que fuera veía a Mason; en clases, en los pasillos, en el comedor, en el patio. De noche soñaba con él, se besaban y permanecían abrazados durante horas. En uno de esos sueños sintió la necesidad de sentir el contacto con la piel de su amigo; ir más lejos de besos y abrazos. Siempre despertaba deseando no haberlo hecho pero con la razón jugando en contra y diciéndole que pensar de esa forma de un hombre no era lo correcto.

Llegó el sábado, para Eddie era como si el fin de año se aproximara, la semana había sido larguísima y muy agobiante para él.

─ ¡EDDIE CASTILE SAL YA QUE SE HACE TARDE! ─ Se oyó la voz de una mujer gritar y golpear detrás de la puerta, con rapidez Edison se levantó de la cama, tomó una playera cualquiera, unos tenis gastados y salió. ─Estaba arreglándome, Rose. ¿No podías esperar un poco más? ─ Dijo Eddie relajadamente. ─Si tardaste tanto para eso no. ─ Bromeó la recién llegada al mirar que aun llevaba el pantalón de la pijama.

El día transcurrió "normal", al llegar la noche Eddie se encontraba en la recepción del edificio de los dhampirs cuando unos brazos lo abrazaron por la cintura.

─ ¿Acaso piensas quedarte callado como aquella noche? ─ Dijo Mason que se encontraba aun abrazado al cuerpo de Eddie. A diferencia de la noche anterior Edison si pudo decir algo: ─ ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué vienes y me molestas, Adrián? Lo sabes tú también, sabes que Mason está muerto. ─ Dijo con frialdad el de ojos avellana.

─ ¿Adrián? Ah ya veo, crees que yo soy un producto de él. ─ Se burló Mase quien con resentimiento soltó la cintura de Eddie ─Señor Castile está usted equivocado… ─ La voz del oji-azul sonaba triste casi decaída ─Adrián Ivaskov no ha tenido nada que ver con que yo me presente. ─

─ ¿Entonces por qué apareces? ─ Cuestionó Eddie sin voltear a mirar a Mason.

─ Quería verte, pasar un tiempo a solas como en los viejo…─ Mason fue interrumpido por la voz horrorizada de Eddie ─si fuera como en los viejos tiempos no tendrías que estar abrazándome cada que se te da la gana, tampoco tendrías que colarte en mis sueños y hacerme pasar vergüenzas con Lissa al despertar. ─

El chico de los cabellos rojos agachó la mirada, el estar con Eddie era porque lo necesitaba, lo quería y nunca pudo decírselo, lo último que quiso fue incomodarlo. –Lo lamento. ─ Edison miró al frente y habló con tanta severidad que incluso parecía demasiado para él en los últimos meses. ─Lárgate, no quiero verte otra vez. Tú y yo fuimos los mejores amigos, pero ahora eso se acabó... Por tú culpa. ─

Mason se marchó.


	4. Capitulo 4: De verdad te fuiste

Realmente lo siento, estoy medio bruta y no sé si se contestaron los reviws. Gracias por ellos.

¡Feliz año nuevo!

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos… Demasiado tranquilos…. Oh, había tanta tranquilidad que Eddie no la podía creer, nunca antes había presenciado esa paz tan agobiante sin embargo debido a los últimos sucesos no le fue desagradable, al menos la primera semana.

Cuando el domingo llegó decidió que debía hacer limpieza en su habitación, a pesar de no usarla con frecuencia ésta estaba desordenada. Tendió la cama, lavó ropa; la dobló y la guardó perfectamente acomodadas en su los cajones. Al mediodía había terminado todas sus tareas.

Se tumbó en la cama poniéndose los audífonos, se quedó dormido mientras escuchaba la música en el iPod, al despertar ya era de noche. Se encorvó en la cama para tronarse los huesos y esperó… Esperó que él lo estuviera viendo mientras dormía o que estuviera a su lado acariciando su mano como lo había hecho la última semana cuando despertaba pero él no estaba, Mason se había ido.

─Es lo mejor, así no tendré que lidiar con él y su estúpidas apariciones de fantasma. ─ Eddie tomó una mochila y la llenó con variadas prendas de ropa, en ella metió tres pares de tenis, los artículos de limpieza que usaba para su cuidado diario. Estaba a punto de salir cuando recordó que había dejado el móvil en la mesita de noche se volvió para recogerlo y lo único que encontró fue una nota:

_"Eddie: lamento haberte molestado, eso era lo último que quería hacer. Tal y como me lo has pedido me voy y te dejó en paz. Ya no te culpes por mi muerte era imposible que me salvarás en el estado en que te encontrabas. _

_Te quiero. Mason"_

Eddie arrugó el trozo de papel, no podía ser, Mason estaba muerto y en el caso de que fuera su fantasma el que lo visitó, no podía coger papel y tinta para escribir algo, ¿o sí? El chico de ojos color avellana sacudió su cabeza y salió del dormitorio. Una larga semana lo esperaba y ya estaba haciéndose pesada.

El lunes por la mañana, como ya era costumbre, Eddie esperaba a las afueras de la habitación de Lissa mientras ella se alistaba para las clases. La rutina llevaba siempre una especie de tiempo libre antes de ir a clases, por un momento bajó la guardia y se puso a pensar en la nota que había encontrado en su habitación.

Yo realmente no quería decir eso suspiró profundamente ─yo… yo me frustraba con tus abrazos y con tus visitas en medio de la noche pero ahora que no estás te extraño.─ Dijo Edison en un extraño tono triste.

No se dio cuenta cuando Lissa abrió la puerta y salió desprendido al suelo ─Eddie─ dijo la rubia ─no te vi, cuanto lo lamento, ¿estás bien? ─ Lissa le tendió la mano a Eddie para poder ayudarlo a levantarse. ─Estoy bien. Sólo me he resbalado, no pasó nada. ─ Dijo el dhampir dirigiéndole una sonrisa ladina a su "protegida".

Eddie se quedó pensando en esa nota.


	5. Capitulo 5: Te deseo ashford

Debido a las actividades de Lissa; Eddie tuvo que acompañarla a la Corte durante unos días, la Corte Real era el sitio más seguro, incluso más que la academia por lo que estar ahí sería una especie de mini-vacaciones para los novicios que asistían.

A pesar de haber miles de atracciones y lugares que visitar en aquél lugar Eddie decidió quedarse encerrado en su alcoba. Se duchó y se puso el pijama, la televisión de plasma que estaba frente a la inmensa cama del cuarto tenía una infinidad de canales distintos. Se puso a recorrer los canales uno por uno, se detuvo en un canal que transmitía "Hércules". Sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormido.

Se encontraba en su habitación en St. Vladimir, parado frente al espejo de su armario, tal cual lo hizo días antes; sus dedos recorrían su dorso delicadamente haciendo que su respiración se agitara, elevó la cabeza hacia el espejo, al ver su reflejo notó que no era él quien acariciaba su cuerpo sino que eran las manos de Mason.

Atónito se quedó mirando fijamente el espejo ─ ¿Estás bien amor? ─ Susurró Mason en el oído de Eddie quien no dijo nada. Las manos del pelirrojo bajaron peligrosamente por el dorso desnudo de su amigo, llegó hasta el resorte del pantalón de franela: lo estiró ligeramente y metió una mano dentro ─Eddie, lo siento pero de verdad quiero hacerlo ─

¿De qué mierdas hablaba Mason? ¿Por qué Eddie no ponía un alto a esa situación?

─_Te deseo Ashford…_ ─ dijo por fin el dhampir mordiendo de inmediato su labio inferior al sentir los fríos dedos del oji-azul frotar su hombría sobre la ropa interior.

─Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido. ─ El pelirrojo parecía no inhibirse ante lo que hacía, caso totalmente a Edison quien se sentía avergonzado por la reacción que su cuerpo tenía. Los labios de Mason descendieron por el cuello de Eddie; repartiendo cortos besos y dando suaves mordidas por donde le era posible.

─Ma… Mason, para. ─ Jadeó Eddie, su razón aún le decía que hacer algo como eso no estaba bien. Mason no le hizo caso, continuó acariciando la entrepierna del rubio incluso con más constancia y rapidez. Los jadeos y la respiración agitada de su amigo lo ponían más caliente; por un momento detuvo el trabajo que realizaba y se apegó más al cuerpo de Edison, su miembro completamente duro rosó con descaro los glúteos de Eddie para arrebatarle un ronco gemido que a los oídos del pelirrojo fue como la canción más bella.

Eddie se movió voluntariamente hacia atrás, el choque con el duro miembro del pelirrojo lo hacía curvarse de placer. ─Ahh─ el cálido aliento de Mason al gemir chocó contra el oído de Eddie haciendo que a éste último se le eriza la piel y su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara frenéticamente.

El sonido del teléfono hizo que Eddie se despertara, su respiración estaba agitada, sus mejillas rojas, cogió el auricular:

"¿Te gusto que volviera a visitarte?"


	6. Cap 6:Admitir lo que siento no es fácil

Bueno... en mi país se celebra el día de reyes así que como regalo les dejo un capitulo aparte del del miércoles.

* * *

Eddie no comprendía como era posible que la voz que le había hablado por teléfono fuera idéntica a la de Mason. Imposible, él está muerto. Los fantasmas no existen, los muertos no reviven Su cabeza le daba muchas vueltas, no podía estar pasando, no podía estar enamorado de su mejor amigo y no podía ser posible que él le hablara si ya estaba muerto.

─Adrián. ─ Era la respuesta más lógica en ese momento. Adrián se estaba divirtiendo con él, había escuchado antes, en una de las prácticas que tenía con Lissa, que Adrián podía caminar por los sueños. Si tal era el caso Eddie no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados haría algo por pararlo, pero ¿realmente quería detener esos encuentros?

No, no quería hacerlo, el cerebro se le quemaba al pensar que era homosexual y que a quien deseaba y amaba era nada más y menos que su mejor amigo… Muerto. Sin embargo, dejando de lado todo eso, para Eddie era lindo poder ver a Mason y sentir como si estuviera vivo, le agradaba la idea de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos aunque fuera por un juego mental.

Se vio caminado por el pasillo cuando que encontró con Dimitri, ─ ¿Aun no te alistas para la cena? ─ El rostro del novicio fue una respuesta más que clara para el guardián. Edison dio la vuelta de regreso a la habitación, al entrar; un traje negro, perfectamente planchado estaba sobre la cama, se dio una rápida ducha y se arregló.

Dejaría para después sus problemas mentales, ahora debía asistir a una cena haciendo de guardián de Lissa.

La cena fue igual de pacifica que todo ahí en la corte, no hubo ningún ataque simulado. Yendo de vuelta a la habitación se desvió, recordaba haber visto a Mía pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Caminó buscando a la chica, la encontró en un restaurante atendiendo a una mesa. La saludó de un lado del cristal y ella lo invitó a pasar.

─ ¿Cómo has estado? ─ Dijo Mia, la expresión en su amigo no parecía buena, se notaba perdido y distante. ─ Bien, mucho mejor ahora que estoy tan cerca de ser guardián. ─ Los labios del rubio se tensaron en un sonrisa de lo más falsa.

─Ya va, y yo me voy a creer que lo dices enserio. Se te nota en la cara, algo te pasa Eddie. ─ Intuyó Mia ─si tú no me dices entonces yo adivino. ─ El silencio proporcionado por el dhampir fue la respuesta a lo que Mia decía. ─ ¿Tienes problemas con la escuela? ─ Eddie se quedó quieto, ─ ¿tienes problemas con una chica?─ Los ojos color avellana que miraban fijamente a la rubia se torcieron hacia abajo. ─ ¡Ahí está! ─ Dijo eufórica la moroi ─ ¿quién es? ¿Es alguien del St. Vladimir?-

Edison tomó una gran bocanada de aire ─no es una chica. Se trata de Mason… Yo lo quiero. ─ Mía se quedó sorprendida por la confesión.


	7. Es mi culpa No, es la mía (I)

─Pues claro que lo quieres era tu mejor amigo─. Haber admitido sus sentimientos hacia Mason ya había sido bastante difícil ahora tratar de explicarlos lo sería más.

─Eso ya lo sé, él y yo éramos como uña y mugre. Siempre lo quise pero ahora… Yo lo quiero de otra forma. ─ Espero que eso fuera suficiente para explicarse. Mía pareció entenderlo claramente. ─Entonces, eso es malo ¿por qué? ─ Eddie no se esperaba esa respuesta de la moroi; él esperaba que le dijera que estaba loco, que eso no era de dios, que eso era una mierda pero no lo hizo.

─Yo soy hombre, él era hombre… ─ Divagó Eddie. ─Si, ambos son hombres pero eso no tiene nada de malo es amor. ─ Mía se quedó callada antes de continuar ─debes superarlo, Mason ya está muerto─. Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón del rubio se estremeciera, sabía que Mia tenía razón pero no quería admitirlo.

Durante el transcurso de la semana Eddie había sido participe de nuevo de un ataque simulado, como era de esperarse él y Rose hacían un trabajo increíble, después del incidente en el que la chica había fallado horriblemente que lo hiciera bien en los siguientes ejercicios era sorprendente. Para Eddie era fabuloso ver que su compañera se reponía no obstante algo en su interior le picaba, ese sentimiento de culpabilidad mezclado con rechazo y envidia lo agobiaba cada vez que veía a Rose hacer los ejercicios impecables.

─Debería decirle que veo a Mason aunque crea que estoy loco él era su novio se lo merece. ─ Eddie luchaba contra esa parte oscura de su cerebro que le impedía hablar con Rose sobre Mason. En una ocasión escuchó hablar a Lissa sobre la buena pareja que hacían Rose y Mason, algo brotó de su interior e hizo que se molestara. ¿Acaso sentía celos?

No, eso no era posible. Cuando Edison se puso a pensar sobre su pequeño enojo ante la mención del romance que había tenido Mason con Rose recordó también las palabras de Mia cuando se reunió con ella en la Corte: "Debes superarlo, Mason ya está muerto". Era así, no podía estar enamorado de Mason Ashford mucho menos ahora que él estaba muerto. Se lo diré cuando lo vea

Ese mismo día, en la noche, Eddie recibió la visita del pelirrojo.

─ ¡Castile! ¿Me extrañaste? ─ Mason parecía extrañamente feliz, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba su rostro, en cuanto el rubio lo vio sus pensamientos volvieron al sueño que había tenido días atrás. ─ ¿Qué va? He estado tan ocupado que me había olvidado de ti─ dijo Eddie con simpleza.

─Me extrañaste Eddie, lo sé, tú solo te delatas. ─ El novicio de cabello cenizo se tensó, ¿era tan evidente? Mason se echó a reír ─ves, ahora tu solo te delataste. Yo no tenía no la más mínima idea─.

El de ojos azules se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde se encontraba el rubio, lo rodeó por la cintura y…


End file.
